Kishward
Kishward (キシュワード) is a major character in The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. Reputed as a master of twin swords, Kishward is a "living wall of defense" in the Parsian army. During the war at Atropatene Plains, he and Bahman were on standby at the eastern Peshawar. Arslan and company eventually seek refuge at the fortress. Kishward serves Arslan henceforth in the name of duty. Personality Courageous and awe-inspiring, Kishward is a gem of ideal military conduct with a shining pedigree of valor. Friend and foe alike never question his might. He is sincere with his comrades but scrupulous. Kishward refuses to act on a whim, preferring to favor facts over lofty opinions. His loyalty for the Parsian throne is absolute. Once he learns that his liege is still alive, he privately agonizes over his devotion between the king and Arslan. Unlike Daryun, Kishward considers the prince's ideals to be too extraordinary for their society to embrace and wonders if serving the youth is morally just. Quotes :See also: Kishward/Quotes Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): Kishward throws one of his swords and it whirls around in front of him. He dashes forward. If his thrown blade connects, Kishward follows with an upward stab to knock his target into the air. They are blown further back by a whirlwind from his sword. Should he miss with his thrown blade, he will slide to a stop. : : Shoulder slams before doing an energetic upper slash. Kishward hops into the air to carve a x-shaped slash onto the ground in front of him. The giant "x" will erupt to hit several foes below him. Twin Blades= ;Power Weapon Art : : A spinning slash with both blades. : , : Crouches to charge up for a powerful slash with both blades. Launches opponents. : , , : Rushes forward and slams one of his swords down. : , , , , ( ): Crossed slash with both blades. He follows with a leaping cross slash and ends with a bisecting slash to blow enemies away. : , , , , , ( ): Cross slashes that launches hit foes upwards. The appending charge has Kishward knock enemies away from him with a powerful stab with one of swords. Surrounded by a blue energy during last charge. : , , , , , : Throws the swords, then rushes forward and does two slashes, then finishes down doing a down slash that knocks enemies away. : , , , , , : Overhead chop with one sword that is followed by a quick horizontal cut. Stabs with the other sword and turns to perform a rising vertical slash with the other blade. Stabs again with a single sword before ending with a crouching cross-cut with both blades. : , : Quick slice with both blades. Stops his descent during execution. : , : Hovers upwards before plunging his swords into the ground. :Dashing : Brings both swords together to stab forward. Surrounded by blue energy during move. :Charge Shift: A quick stab and two overhead chops. Crouches for a x-shaped slash that is tipped with weapon element and blows enemies away. ;Fire Weapon Art :Same as Power moveset. Adds Fire element to C4, C5 and C6. ;Wind Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Overhead chop. He crouches and turns for a wide bisecting cut with both blades. : , , , : Kishward throws his swords directly in front of him. If they hit, he dashes forward to catch his swords and does an x-slash. Should he miss with his first strike, it will take time for him to automatically recover his swords. : , , , , : Crouches to throw both swords directly in front of him. If they hit, he follows with a shoulder ram before slashing the enemy upward. Should he miss with his first strike, it will take time for him to automatically recover his swords. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Water, Fire and Miasma Elements : , , , , , : Kishward rapidly stabs his swords forward, then pierces forward sending a wave of energy, then does a turning slash while releasing a shockwave around himself. This attack is tipped with the Fire element. ;Mounted Moveset : , , , , , , , : Quickly swings both blades to the right of his saddle. : (during Power Sprint): Downward stab with left sword, powerful rising slash with his right sword. |-|Spike Spear= ;Wind Weapon Art : : Throws spear forward. Kishward automatically dashes towards it to retrieve it. If his spear hits a foe on the ground, it will knock them back into the air. : , : Diagonal slash that launches hit foes. : , , , ( ): Overhead chop that smashes the ground. Kishward follows with a stab to blow foes further back. : , , , , ( ): Diagonal slash that launches. Kishward twirls his spear above his head that generates a whirlwind to hit airborne foes. He ends with an anticipated diagonal swing that blows foes back. : , , , , : Holds spear above his head as he spins into the air, creating a whirlwind that launches hit foes. : , , , , , , ( ): Hops into the air while performing a vertical swing. Generates a whirlwind that hits foes upward. He hovers in the air while briefly pointing his spear and dives while surrounded by blue energy. : , , , , , : A stab followed by four up-and-down chops, one set aimed at the left and the other angled towards the right. He quickly swings his spear diagonally before he stabs again. Ends with a turning slash. : , : Quick stab downwards. Will cause Kishward to descend at a quicker rate. : , : Hovers slightly for an overhead slam. :Dashing : Twirls his spear for multiple hits. :Charge Shift: Diagonal slash that unleashes a whirlwind. Turns slowly for another horizontal whirlwind enhanced swing. ;Miasma Weapon Art : , , , : Crouching diagonal slash that hits foes away from him. Sends a wave of energy forward to slice through additional foes. : , , , , , ( ): Leaping uppercut slash that makes him aerial. Right before he lands from this blow, the player can combo into it with normal aerial attacks. The appending charge has Kishward hover in the air as he aims his spear downwards. He throws the bladed-end down to blow enemies away. He automatically retrieves it when he lands on his feet. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Wind and Miasma Elements : , , , , , : Rapid-fire stabs that ends with a powerful thrust to blow foes back. This attack activates the Wind element. ;Power Weapon Art : , , : Sprints forward while twirling his spear. Ends with a lunging stab. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Twin Blades Fighting Style Gallery Kishward Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters